


Family drabbles (head over feet)

by Ashiepants



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Babies, Birth, Cute, Dad!Sonny, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gay Marriage, Gen, Head over feet, M/M, Marriage, One-Shots, Original Characters - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple little drabbles and one shots I've written about Alex and Sonny with babies. A little Walt/Rafael thrown in as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coughing and Wheezing

"Baby's sick," Sonny groaned dropping his coat on the back of his chair and huffing as he sat on his desk explaining to Amanda why he was late. 

A small smile played on her lips. All the times he'd advised her like he was the baby expert when Jessie was little fresh in her memory. 

"Not so easy when it's your kid, huh?" She striked. 

"I mean Al said she got it, ya know?" He waved his hands like a mad man. "But den she said 'go get some rest, babe,' in dat tone. Ya know the one dat really means 'yeah go sleep, ya jackass, while I nurse and comfort da fruit of ya loins!'"

He punctuated the last point with a pursed pout and a big eye roll.

"What's the matter with her?" Amanda asked, stifling a laugh from his misfortune. 

"Cough. Al doesn't think it's dat serious but she was in the the bathroom using the steam from the shower." He explained. "Poor Teddy was coughing out her little lungs! 'Til 2am! And den Al was sitting up with her and kept da light on. I can't sleep with the light on."

"Oh you poor thing!" Amanda mocked. Her fingers curled around her coffee mug as she sipped. 

He smirked at her. "Anyway, I missed my first 3 alarms and barely showered."

"Well thank god you did. We all hated new dad smell on you." She laughed again. "And that beard."

He stroked his naked cheeks, where a hint of stubble had formed. 

Amanda sighed and put down her mug. "Well you're gonna wish you stayed home with the sick baby once a case comes through. I'd rather be with my kid."

Sonny slid off the desk and went to his desk chair. He frowned slightly at Amanda. "Yeah, I know. I hate when it's quiet like this...always means something big is comin'."

Amanda grimaced. "Calm before the storm."  
****  
"Ey!" Sonny greeted his wife as she came into the precinct with the baby wrapped around her body. 

"Hi," she reached him and kissed him chastely. 

"Hi Alex." Amanda looked up from her work. "Heard the baby is sick?"

On queue Teddy started coughing and hacking. Alex looked at her concerned and rocked her body, patting her back. 

"It's croup, we just came from the doctor."

Sonny frowned and watched his daughter as she wheezed. "Dats bad, isn't it?"

Alex shook her head. "She gave her some steroids she should start to get better today."

"Oh," his eyebrows knitted on his forehead. He touched Teddy's head reminding himself to look up 'croup' later on. He hated sometimes that Alex always knew about this stuff when he didn't, but he wasn't the nurse. 

"Shouldn't you get her home?" Sonny asked. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "She's okay, right baby?" She cooed at her daughter, pushing her dark curls away from her forehead. "We thought we might take daddy to lunch."

Sonny motioned towards the break room with his neck and put his hands in his pockets. "I brought lunch."

Alex rolled her eyes again. "Buying lunch one time isn't going to break us Sonny!"

Amanda chuckled from her desk. The couple turned towards her Sonny with a long suffering look of betrayal and Alex looking satisfied she found someone to agree with her. 

"Watching you guys is better than TV." She explained earning her another smile from Alex. 

"Okay," Sonny acquiesced. "Lemme just go check with Sarge before we head out."

Sonny strode quickly across the squad room towards his superior while Alex stayed near his desk adjusting Teddy in her wrap. Amanda seized working for a moment to watch her. Alex caught we her gaze and grinned. 

"Ya wanna join us, Rollins?" She asked as Teddy started a new round of coughing, her breaths raspy. "Aww baby girl."

Amanda got up to help as she saw Alex struggling with the wrap and the baby. "I think I'll let you guys be. Here, I'll take her."

Alex smiled at the relief, handing her daughter over into her willing arms. "Did Sonny say I was mad at him?"

Amanda grimaced. "No just that you gave him what he deserved."

"No I didn't," Alex shook her head. "I'm not mad at him. He has to sleep. I'd just like him to offer. Just once."

Amanda nodded while rocking Teddy in her arms. "At least you have the option of a second parent..."

Alex swallowed, her eyes getting big as she looked back at her. "Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't mean--"

"It's ok. I have a system." Amanda was looking at Teddy again. "She's so beautiful. It's amazing how she can look so much like the both of you."

"She looks like me, but when she smiles it's all Sonny." Alex commented. 

Amanda bounced her on her hip. "Yeah. Show us those dimples, Teddy."

The little girl giggled when Amanda tickled her sides but her laughs were accompanied by wheezes. 

"She sounds like a 90 year old smoker!" Sonny pouted as he came back into the pen. 

Teddy reached for her father as he got closer. 

"Whatsa matter, Ted?" He murmured. "You sound terrible."

Her little hands gripped his neck as he hooked her under his arm. She babbled and coughed into his throat as he squeezed her close. He frowned at Alex. 

She returned an exasperated look as they squared off, "she'll be fine. Greek?"

He pouted again. "Dey closed Mantzoukas'--"

"What?!" She cried with alarm. "Damnit. I wanted that falafel."

"Thai?" He questioned, handing Teddy back to Alex so she could carry her in the wrap. 

Alex whipped her head up from fastening the knotted material and raised her eyebrow at her husband. "Really?"

"Dat coconut curry is--" he had begun to elaborate but smirked when he saw her expression. "For food dis time princess!"

Amanda watched the exchange and smirked herself as she retreated to her desk. It delighted her that someone seemed to understand Carisi's quirks and even share them.

Alex fixed the hat on her daughter'a head and sighed. "Alright, Thai it is." 

"Great!" Sonny grabbed his coat, turning to his partner before following his wife towards the elevators. "You want me to bring ya back anything?"

She shook her head negatively. "Don't worry about me Carisi. I'm a big girl."


	2. Third Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny takes care of the baby while Alex is at work.

"C'mon Teddy!" Sonny was aggravated. Alex was working overnight and it would just be him and Teddy until morning. She was refusing her bottle, but she wasn't crying yet

"Alright, if this is how it's gonna be..." He set it down and got up with her. 

"No!" She cried as Sonny put her in her crib. 

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Ya say 'mama' and 'no' but nothing for ya pops?"

She reached for the bottle on the table she refused to take from him a minute earlier. 

Sonny sighed as he retrieved the bottle. He handed it to her. 

"You just wanna do it on your terms, huh?" He smirked. "Just like ya ma!"

He could've sworn she gave him one of Al's looks. She took a few swigs off her bottle before dropping it to her side and whining. 

"Oh cmon!" He complained. "Dats a perfectly good bottle!"

"Nooo!" She cried again, starting to get grouchy. 

Sonny picked up the abandoned bottle and let a few drops fall on his wrist. "Alright so it's a little cold. No iced lattes for you, baby girl?"

Teddy just whined. 

"Alright you stay dere. I'm gonna rewarm dis." He explained. 

She made more annoyed sounds as he disappeared. 

"I'm right here!" Sonny called from the other room. "Dada will be right back!"

"Noooo!" She cried louder. 

'She loves that word!' Sonny thought and briefly wondered how much his wife would freak to see him out here in the kitchen while Teddy yelled from her room. 

The bottle sufficiently rewarmed, Sonny pulled it out and returned to his screaming daughter. He grinned when they made eye contact. 

"Alright, Teddy Carisi, round 2!" He walked towards her crib. 

"Noo!" She pouted. 

"No?" Sonny sighed. "You're kinda being a brat, baby!"

He picked her up, over powering her strong willed movements. They sat together in the big chair in the nursery. Sonny sighed again.

"Alright, baby girl, let's do dis for Dada!"

She wrinkled her nose at him. 

"Please?" His face softened as he rocked her with his knee. 

Teddy rubbed her eyes. 

"You're tired, Dada's tired..." Sonny tried to calm her down. He urged her with the bottle and she finally took a few long pulls. 

Sonny smiled. She'd be asleep soon enough. He watched as her eyes got heavy. 

"Dats my girl." He grinned. 

Suddenly his phone started buzzing and Teddy opened her eyes, little eyebrows furrowing. Sonny sighed. 

"Dis betta be good..." He picked up his phone to read it. "Al?"

"Hey!" She sounded chipper. 

"Beginning of your shift good?" He asked. 

"How's Teddy?"

He hesitated, did he really want to tell her he couldn't get her to take her bottle and sleep. But teddy made noise that he was sure Alex could hear. 

She laughed. "She napped a long time this morning. I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Oh so dis is your fault." He smirked. 

"Nothing you can't handle dada." She shit back. "I was just thinking of you guys."

Sonny smiled. "Well don't worry. I got it."

"I ya--what? He pulled his catheter out? What do you mean he pulled his catheter out?"

"OW!" Sonny grimaced, he had the urge to grab his penis. 

"Sonny, I gotta go!"

He laughed. "Okay, baby! Love you."

"Love you too!" She promptly hung up. 

Sonny shook his head and he dropped his phone and looked back down at Teddy, who was drinking her bottle but staring at him. 

He sighed. "Ya Ma is on my list, Ted."

He got up with her again. "You look like you got this, whaddya think?"

He placed her in her crib and this time she took the bottle and stayed laying down. He leaned on the rail and watched her. He smiled again. He'd probably never be over how beautiful she was. Her eyes started to get heavy once more and he took his exit. He left the door open but started on his way back to the bedroom. 

He kept his ears open as he pulled off his sweat pants to get himself into bed. Teddy made noise from the other room and he sighed again. It was going to be a long night. He wondered momentarily if she would calm herself down. 

"Nooo!" She yelled again. 

"Go to sleep, Ted!" He yelled back. "Dada is tired!"

He sighed. And finally freed his legs fully, kicking his pants to the corner of the room where the hamper sat, prepared to go back to her. 

"Dada!" She yelled. 

Sonny looked towards her room and grinned. He walked faster towards her, his grin deepening. 

"Teddy did you--"

"Dada." She said more quietly when he entered the room. She was standing at the railing of her bed again. 

"Baby! You said it!" He couldn't hide his excitement. 

She still looked annoyed and onery, but he didn't care. After weeks of 'mama' and 'no' she said the only word that mattered to Sonny. He picked her up and squeezed her. Teddy whined, but he took her with him to his bedroom. 

"For dis you get to stay up with Dada!" He smirked. 

"Dada." She sighed. 

Sonny kissed her forehead. "Dat's my girl!'


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Carisis wait patiently for their second child.

Sonny glanced up from the coloring book in front of him. Next to him at the kitchen table Teddy scribbled away in her book, head tilted with concentration. He grinned at her work. 

"Good job, Teddy." He smiled. 

She looked up at her father with a dimpled grin. 

Alex groaned as she gripped the wall in the middle of her pace. She'd walked around the small apartment a dozen times. 

"Anything?" Sonny asked, selecting a different color from the crayon box. 

She almost scowled but then sighed. "No. Soon though."

Sonny frowned. "I know you're anxious Al but--"

"It's coming!" Alex insisted. 

Sonny smiled. 

"What's coming?" Teddy asked looking between her parents. 

"The baby." Alex explained. 

She gave an excited squeal. "My sister!"

Alex nodded. 

"You still think it's a girl?" Sonny asked, corner of his mouth turning up. "Ya thought Teddy was a boy."

Alex glared, "it's a girl this time!"

"Ya gonna help us when the baby comes, sweet pea?" Sonny resumed coloring, turning back to his daughter. 

She nodded emphatically. "Uh huh. I'm gonna make this for her."

Sonny chuckled as he reviewed her work. She looked over at what her father had colored. 

"Daddy! Belle's dress is yellow, not blue!"

"Oh," he looked embarrassed. "Well maybe this time she wore blue."

"Dats not right!" She insisted. 

"Alright, ya got me Officer!" Sonny held up his hands to her. 

Alex laughed at their little exchange but shortly grimaced. Sonny raised his eyebrow. 

"Ya okay?" He locked eyes with his wife. 

She stood still and did a quick inner assessment. She shook her head and groaned. "No...I just gotta pee."

She shuffled off to the bathroom with an annoyed grunt. Sonny laughed but tried to contain himself; he didn't want to annoy her further. When she returned she began to pace the apartment again. 

Sonny sighed and set down his coloring book. "Maybe the apartment is too small for you to move anything along. Let's go for a walk around the block. Whaddya say Ted? Ya wanna walk with Mama?"

"Can we get donahs?!"

"Donuts?" Alex laughed. 

Teddy nodded. Sonny grinned again. 

"Okay. Go get your shoes."

Teddy hopped off her chair and ran to her bedroom to find her shoes. Sonny stood up and grabbed Alex around the middle. He placed his hands on her belly. 

"Cmon baby, you're late!"

Alex smiled. "It'll be soon. I can feel it."

"Yeah it better. I got work tomorrow and I don't want ya to be by yaself when it happens!"

She kissed his cheek. "I swear to god Sonny if you go to work tomorrow and she's not here I'm going to cut off your left testicle."

"The left?" He was unfazed by her threat. 

"The right one is my favorite."

"Daddy will you tie my shoes!" Teddy emerged from her room wearing sparkly high tops she got from Gina a few weeks back. 

Sonny smirked. "Yup! Up on the couch!"

She climbed up and Sonny kneeled to tie the laces. 

"Can we name the baby Belle?" She asked, wiggling her legs to make the sparkles catch the light. 

Sonny looked over at Alex and shrugged. 

"Maybe." Alex answered. 

"And after my sister can I havva brother an' call him Beast?" She looked expectantly at her parents. 

"Yeah, Al, can we havva boy and name him Beast Carisi?" Sonny giggled.

"I dunno about that baby. Let's just see how this one goes."

"Aw, man!" Teddy pouted and hopped off the couch, taking Sonny's hand. 

Alex slipped on the flats she kept by the door and opened the door. Sonny grabbed the keys as he led Teddy out. They closed and shut the door behind them heading for the stairs when Teddy started to wiggle. 

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"What?" Sonny asked worriedly looking around. 

"I gotta go potty!" She dragged her father back towards the apartment. 

"Ooo!" Alex groaned at the same moment and pushed her backside into the wall for support. 

Sonny looked back over his shoulder at her. "You gotta pee again too?"

She shook her head. "No! But I think that was the first real contraction."

"Daddy c'mon!" Teddy pulled. 

Sonny glanced at the time and back at Alex, dimples flexed. "We got time."  
****  
"Ey!" Sonny pulled his phone to his ear as he sat beside Alex on the sofa. Teddy was sitting on the floor leaned over her coloring book again, quietly engrossed and occasionally looking up at the cartoon on the television. 

"Hey, sorry. I know you're on baby watch." Amanda's voice was full of sympathy. "How's it going?"

"Labor is slow, still like 20 minutes apart." He glanced at his watch. "We're gonna be here hours."

Alex shoved him with her shoulder. It was more uncomfortable than anything. The waiting. She could feel the time actually ticking. 

"Ow! Anyway, what's up?"

"Well," she started slowly. "We gotta kid here who says he knows you, won't talk to anybody but you."

Sonny pursed his lips into a pout. "Well, he's gonna have to learn how to make new friends. What's his name?"

"Miles Fletcher? I didn't find him in-"

"He's a victim." Sonny cut her off. 

"What?"

"He's the kid from the Kirkland case, few years back," the memory of the ordeal came back to him. 

"The kid you got shot for?" Amanda marveled. From her end of the line she looked across the pen at the kid in holding. 

"He's gotta be like 14-15 years old?"

"Yeah, well he's in trouble now." Her southern drawl coming out thick. 

Sonny's brow lifted. "Yeah?"

"We picked him up for possibly-"

"Wait!" Sonny cut her off again. "Wait, I can't do dis right now. I'm about to have a baby."

Amanda frowned. "I know. I wouldn't call unless I was desperate."

He shook his head. "No, I can't. I gotta be here for Al."

"What is it?" Alex asked with a grimace as she shifted. 

"Nothing," Sonny covered the mouthpiece as he answered his wife. 

"Well maybe if you asked me and explained what happened I can understand." She rolled her eyes and reached for the box of donuts on the table.

He sighed. "Kid that was a victim before...kid I got shot for, Miles--"

"The one with the flirty mom?" Alex smirked at him, one eyebrow raising. 

"Yeah," he nodded gravely. Even though it happened years prior he still felt guilty about the way he'd let that woman weave into his life and the way he'd kept that from Alex. She only smirked, her jealousy and hurt had long since passed. 

"So what do you need to do?"

"He says he'll only talk to me." Sonny frowned at her. 

She sighed. 

"An hour, tops!" Amanda called out on the phone. 

Sonny groaned. "Rollins I can't--"

Alex moaned. "Oh just go!"

"What?" He flipped his head back to her. "Al--"

"You said it, we're gonna be here for hours. Go crack the case detective, then be back for the birth of your second child."

"Al--"

"Gimme that," she reached out for his phone which he handed over. "Amanda?"

"Alex? Hey how--"

"An hour? He talks to the guy, you do the rest of the work?" She fired off. 

Amanda nodded. "Yes, promise."

"And my husband won't miss the miracle of childbirth?"

She laughed. "I can promise to yell at him in 20 minute intervals."

Alex chuckled and nodded. "Okay. You get your statement and send him home."

She handed the phone back. "I swear to god Sonny don't turn this into all day!"

"I don't wanna go to begin with but-"

"But you're the only one he'll talk to. Go. I'll text you the updates." She acquiesced. "Me and Ted will just watch, um, the Little Mermaid?"

Teddy stopped coloring to look at her mother "Aladdin!"

"Or Aladdin!" Alex smirked. 

"Rollins? I'll be there in 20 minutes,"  
Sonny told her and hung up. He turned to Alex and kissed her cheek. "Thanks baby. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He placed his hands on either side of her belly. "You say in there until dada gets home, ok?"

He kissed Alex again. Sonny leaned down and picked up Teddy. She squealed as he brought her all the way up to his shoulders and kissed her all over her cheeks. 

"Love you baby!" 

"Daddy!" She screamed. 

"Ya take care of ya ma!" Sonny put her back down in front of her coloring book and made for the door, slipping back into his converse. 

"An hour Sonny!" Alex called as he made his way to the door. 

He spun on his heel and smiled at her. "Ya hold tight babe. I'll be right back."  
****  
Sonny shut the door softly behind him and joined Amanda looking at the tearful boy in the room through the glass. 

She sighed, "he's still just a kid."

"I don't think he really knows what he's doing," Sonny agreed, with a pained expression. "I mean he was molested for a few years. It messed him up."

"Yeah but he did hurt that girl," Amanda turned to him and lifted her eyebrows. 

Sonny squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. "How does this happen?"

"His mother?" Amanda crossed her arms and motioned with her neck towards the woman seated at Sonny's desk. 

"Ey! Dats not fair!"

"Sonny, she's manipulative and she likes the attention she gets from his bad behavior." Amanda rolled her eyes. 

"So you're blaming her for her son messing around with little girls?" He argued. 

She thew up her palms, "I don't know, I don't know but that kid is messed up, that little girl is messed up. Her parents are nuts about it. What if your babysitter touched-"

"Don't you dare say dat out loud!" Sonny held up his finger to her face. 

"We're both thinking it," she shrugged. "I can't stop thinking about Jesse!"

Sonny frowned and crossed his arms. He turned slightly and looked at Carla who was anxiously looking around the precinct waiting to hear what her son had told Sonny. 

"Maybe I should talk to her." Sonny grimaced. "I thought he was in therapy. I mean I haven't heard from them in years but-"

"Hey, it's not up to you if she didn't get him help."

"Dey both needed help!"

"Yeah," Amanda agreed grabbing his shoulder to hold him back. "But it's not on you that they didn't get it. She used you like she used the guy that abused her son. You wouldn't have been able to give them help."

Sonny nodded. He sighed deeply. Despite what he knew to be true it still felt like he could've done something to prevent this. To keep a victim safe or help him recover. To maybe this time not let him turn into the same monster who screwed him up. 

"I'll talk to her. You've already well exceeded your hour."

"I'll do it!" Sonny stepped forward anyway. 

Amanda groaned but followed him. As they made their way across the pen the elevator rang and the doors opened revealing Rafael who stepped out with a brisk walk. 

"Sonny!" He called

"Raf?" Sonny stopped to raise his eyebrow at him. 

"I have been tasked with retrieving you." He grimaced. "Your baby is crowning."

"What?! Why didn't--" Sonny grabbed his phone from his pocket and soon realized it was dead. 

"They tried to call. She's at the hospital already, c'mon meters running."

"I gotta- I gotta go!" Sonny suddenly grinned. 

Amanda smiled back. "Good luck. Tell Alex I'm rooting for her."

Sonny nodded as he followed Rafael back to the elevator. 

"You make sure Miles gets a lawyer, 'Manda! A good one!" Sonny called over his shoulder at her as the doors closed behind him.   
****  
"It's a boy!" Sonny announced coming out into the waiting room where Rafael and Walt were waiting with Rose and Teddy. 

"A boy!" Walt grinned and jumped up to hug Sonny. He looked back over his shoulder at Rafael. "A boy!"

Rose stepped forward and squeezed Sonny. She kissed his cheek. "I already called your mother. She and Dom are on their way."

"Thanks Rose," Sonny grinned. 

Raf clapped him on the shoulder, "felicidades!"

"Pay up!" Walt held out his hand to his husband.

Rafael fished out $10 from his pocket and landed in his hand. Sonny eyed the two of them. 

Raf explained. "I believed Alex."

Sonny laughed. "Where's Teddy?"

"Too much excitement. She passed out." Walt pointed at the sleeping child over his shoulder. 

"Oh," Sonny's face fell. He couldn't wait to share the news with her. "Should I wake her up?"

Walt shook his head. "I wouldn't. She'll be cranky."

"Yeah," he nodded and resisted the urge. 

"She colored pictures for everyone." Rose smiled and grabbed the pile of art from her granddaughter. "This one is for the baby."

She held up a colorful picture of Snow White that Teddy had colored. She'd gotten one of her uncles or Bubbe to write "for the baby" on the top. Sonny grinned. 

"Dis is so cute," he took the picture from her. 

"She's gonna be a good sister." Walt added. "Go be with Al. We'll bring Ted in when she wakes up."

"You don't wanna see him?" Sonny looked over at the guys curiously. His pride was threatening to emerge. 

Rafael touched his shoulder. "Go, I'll watch her."

Walt kissed his cheek. "Love you. We'll trade off so you can meet him too."

In the room Alex was staring at her offspring as he nursed. 

"Ey," Sonny murmured as he entered with Walt and Rose on his heels. 

Alex grinned as they came inside. "Hi. You guys wanna see him?"

Rose reached her daughter first and beamed. She kissed Alex's head, leaning in to hug the both of them. 

"You did good, baby."

"I think he's smaller than Teddy was," Walt studied his nephew. 

Alex nodded, "a little."

"He's perfect!" Sonny couldn't wipe the smile off his face watching their every move. He wasn't thinking about Miles Fletcher or anything at SVU. He was focused on his family. 

Alex shifted her son and covered her breasts as he finished feeding for now. She carefully held him to her chest. There was a small knock and the door pushed open. Rafael entered with Teddy's hand locked in his.

"Someone woke up," Raf announced. 

She rubbed her still sleepy eyes. "Where's my sister?"

Sonny went to his daughter and picked her up. Holding her on his hip he brought her to her mother and brother. 

"No sister, Sweet pea, this is your brother Dominick," he introduced, letting her sit on the bed.

She touched his forehead gently. "Domino?"

The adults chuckled and Sonny kissed her forehead. 

"Dominick, but you can call him Nicky." He corrected. 

Teddy leaned in close to her brother and she closed her eyes as she cuddled close. "Hi Nicky, I'm Teddy."

Sonny locked eyes with Alex. She radiated and mouthed 'I love you.' Sonny responded in kind.


	4. Namesake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy was named after someone important. Cute fluff without plot.

"He's so tiny," Sonny marveled holding his weeks old son up, hardly needing more than his two hands to support him. Nicky yawned opening his small mouth as wide as it could stretch. 

His sister Gina laughed beside him, "why are you so surprised, Sonny?"

He shrugged and smiled at his offspring, "I don't know. He's just so cute and small."

"They don't feel very cute and small when they're coming out of you," she smirked at her brother but kept her eyes glued to her own year old daughter, Delilah, as she toddled around their legs. 

"Believe me, Al doesn't let me forget dat."

Gina smiled again, her dimples matching her sibling. "Well he is a cutie. Looks just like a Carisi."

"He does, doesn't he?" Sonny let Nicky lay against his arm so they could both examine his miniature features. 

"Look at his nose, shape of his eyebrows...just like ya. Come to think of it, he's kinda ugly." She laughed as Sonny gave her admonishing look. 

"Yeah, well Dee has Eli's hair!" Sonny shot back pointing out his nieces wild dark curls. 

Gina elbowed him in the ribs and leaned down to pick up her daughter, smoothing her ringlets into their pigtails. She kissed her forehead. 

"Don't be a dick Sonny!" she glared. 

"Daddy!" Teddy rounded the corner into the living room. "Nana says she wanna see my brother! And mama says you're taking too long!"

Sonny grinned, "alright sweet pea, we're on the way. Nicky was just waking up."

"Gee gee, whatsa dick?" Teddy looked up her aunt innocently bouncing on her toes. 

Gina blushed. "It's...it's not something you should repeat."

Sonny smirked at her as he followed them out to the back yard where the family had gathered to celebrate Annette's birthday. 

"Yeah, don't listen to ya aunt gee gee, Ted."

"Ok daddy," Teddy reached up to hold his hand. 

He gave her a brisk head shake, "sorry baby I need both hands for Nicky. He's still really little."

Teddy pouted and crossed her arms. 

"Teddy, don't sulk," he warned. 

Gina looked sympathetically at her niece remembering what it was like when Sonny and then Bella became the center of her parents world. 

"Aw, c'mon Sonny you know how it is not to be the baby anymore," she held open the screen door for them to walk through. 

He sighed and started to explain himself when his mother bolted up from her chair. 

"Where's my grandson?"

"Annie he needs to eat." Alex got up behind her as her mother in law reached for her son. 

"I can give him the bottle," she carefully took Nicky from Sonny's arms and turned expectantly to Alex.

Alex chewed her lip, "well, uh...I don't have bottles. He's breastfed."

"Every time?!" Annette gaped.

"Mama makes food for my baby," Teddy explained. "It's good! He won't get 'seases!"

Alex laughed at Teddy's explanation. "That's right, baby," she scooped her up and kissed her forehead. 

"Did I eat da same food?" she asked. 

Alex grinned and nodded. 

Teddy covered her mouth and giggled, "out of your boobies?"

Alex laughed again. "It's natural."

"Oh," Teddy nodded knowingly at her mother.

Alex set her back down and beckoned to Annette to place baby Nicky in her arms. Annie frowned, she was almost pouting. 

"Ma you can hold him in a little bit," Gina laughed as she chased Delilah down the deck to the yard where her cousins were playing with Dom. 

"I know, but he has the great new baby smell," she sighed as Alex adjusted him in her arms and sat back on the patio furniture. 

"You can hold me, Nana!" Teddy reached up desperate for any attention from the adults surrounding her. 

"Oh," Annette grinned at her granddaughter. "Of course, Theodora Carisi."

Teddy made a sour face as she climbed up into her lap. "My name is Teddy!"

"But Teddy is a boys name!"

"Annette!" Alex made a face at her as she scolded. 

"I don't like it!" Teddy insisted. 

"Ma, she's Teddy," Sonny corrected, settling between his mother and wife. 

Annette threw up her palms as she groaned, "then why'd ya name her Theodora!?"

"Because it's a full name. Ya call me Sonny, so--" he began to roll his eyes. 

"Don't get smart!" She scolded him. 

"Your name is daddy!" Teddy pointed at her father. 

"To you it is," he smiled at her and poked her nose. 

"You were named after your grandad Ted," Alex explained, glancing quickly at the baby at her breast. "His name was Ted."

"Really?!" She beamed, puffing her chest out proudly at her grandmother. Annette squeezed her and kissed her cheek. 

"Where's my granda'?"

Alex frowned and looked at Sonny, who opened his mouth preparing how he might explain death to a 3-year-old. 

Annette completed it for them before he could, "he's with the angels, sweetie."

"Oh!" Teddy nodded, "dats nice."

Alex chuckled and grinned at her. "Yeah, I hope so."

"I hope da angels told him about me!" she pointed at herself. 

Sonny tickled her sides, "oh yeah, he knows all about ya, sweet pea, and Nicky."

He grinned over at his wife who was chewing her lip nervously. He winked and nodded assurance and she took a deep breath. Alex sighed in relief and smiled again looking at her family. Sonny leaned over and stroked   
the faint lines of hair covering Nicky's head and kissed Alex on the cheek. 

"He woulda loved you guys to pieces," Sonny added winking at Alex, who blinked back a tear.


	5. Somewhere Down the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is growing up a little too fast for Sonny's liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty far in the future. But it was in my head.

Sonny hung his lanky frame over the fridge door staring at the contents blankly. The back door clicked and slammed as Alex came home dropping her purse on the counter. 

She noticed the tension in Sonny's shoulders straight away. "What's the matter?" she questioned, body visibly softening to welcome her husband's worries. Lines had begun to form around her eyes and her dark hair was worn in a long bob but she remained relatively the same. 

He turned at her voice and shut the fridge as he stood up. Sonny's hair was lined with even more grey than had already begun appearing when they started dating. His normally smooth cheeks were dotted with rough patches typical after a particularly tough week in the DAs office, but his eyes were still bright and expressive. 

"I came home early today..." Sonny trailed off. 

"Uh huh?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "And now you're having an existential crisis?"

He looked up as she laughed, throwing her a mild look of reproach. 

"I found Teddy in her room...with the door closed..." he explained slowly. 

"And..." she started to get suspicious by his tone. Her green eyes widened. "She was with a boy!?"

"A girl," he swallowed. 

"What?" she sounded genuinely surprised. "They were--"

"Just kissing," Teddy came into the kitchen, her long dark ponytail whipped behind her. "You guys are really loud!"

"Hi baby," Alex greeted with a grin, kissing her on the cheek as she came around the counter. 

"I need to a talk to your Ma" Sonny grimaced at his daughter. 

"If you're going to talk about me I'd like to be present."

Alex rolled her eyes, "your dad needs a minute, just go upstairs."

Teddy crossed her arms with a look reminiscent of her father's, blue eyes narrowing to sapphire marbles, and marched out of the kitchen. 

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," Alex sounded distraught as soon as Teddy was out of earshot. 

"Dat she has a girlfriend!" Sonny's eyes widened. 

Alex rolled her eyes at him again. "Sonny that's not what you're mad about."

"It's not? Some secret lover over here when nobody is home? She's 16, Alex! What if they were--"

"That's just it," she touched his shoulder. "You're mad she has someone here unsupervised, alone in her room. That's not okay, but it's not because it's a girl."

He pouted, "okay...so maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right, babe. I usually am."

He smirked, "so what do we do? Ground her?"

"Talk to her first."

"What do I say to dat? 'Good job baby, she's cute'?" he motioned with his hands.

Alex grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

Sonny took a breath. 

"C'mere." Alex outstretched her arms to hug him. He came back around the counter and squeezed her.

"You're a good dad, Sonny. We just have to go up there and be supportive, okay?"

"Okay." He swallowed. "We gotta talk to her now?"

"No, let's wait for our deathbed. C'mon!" she rallied him towards the stairs.

Ben peeked into his sisters room and grinned. Like his sister and father he had deep dimples and light eyes, but Teddy knew that look on his face. 

"Get out," she spat at him. 

"So you have a girlfriend?" he taunted.

"Ben go away!" At nearly 17, an 11-year-old brother was not her first choice of confidant. 

"You're a lezzzbian!" he giggled. 

Teddy got up and marched across her room to hit him hard in the arm. "Get out of my room, spaz!" 

"Oww!" He cried, rubbing his arm. 

"Ey!" Sonny and Alex arrived as Teddy scowled at her brother. "Did you hit him?"

"He's a terror!" She yelled and ran back inside her room. 

Sonny just raised his eyebrows at Alex, who sighed. 

"Go to your room Ben," she told him with pursed lips.

"Mom-" he started to argue with her.

"NOW!" Sonny backed her up. Ben straightened up and swallowed before scampering off when he realized his parents weren't playing.

The pair of them walked into Teddy's room, Sonny standing with his legs in a wide stance, arms crossed. 

Teddy rolled her eyes from the bed. "Jesus dad, am I being interrogated? You haven't been a cop for like 35 years."

Sonny pouted. "10. And dis isn't an interrogation, it's a cross examine."

"Lighten up," Alex looked between the two of them. "So what happened?"

"He's nosy!" Teddy pulled one arm out to point at her father. 

"I'm nosy? It's my house!" Sonny narrowed his eyes at his daughter. 

She rolled her eyes and argued, "it's my room!" 

Alex sat beside her daughter and put her hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Okay."

Teddy sighed but continued to scowl up at her father.

"Ted..." Sonny started. "Look it's not because you were with a girl! I don't want you doing that with anybody. Especially when no one is here! Dat's already a rule no boys, no closed doors--"

"Kelsie is a girl," She looked smug. "I think that's called a loophole, counselor."

Sonny looked even more annoyed, crossing his arms once more.

"Ted..." Alex tried. "C'mon you know that doesn't make it okay. You shouldn't have anyone here, in your bedroom, period, when we aren't here."

"Why?"

"Because you're 16!" Sonny shouted. 

"Because we said no, Teddy!" Alex added. "Why didn't you tell us? Me?"

Teddy turned to look at her mom sheepishly. "There's nothing to tell."

"That you like girls?" Alex continued to look hurt

"What about dat kid...Jordan?" Sonny asked.

"Did we make you feel like you had to date boys?" Alex asked worriedly.

"No," she shook her head. "I liked Jordan...but now I...I like Kelsie."

Sonny and Alex stared at each other bewildered, eyes widening.

"So...you think you're bisexual or something?" Sonny asked. 

"No," she rolled her eyes. "I know I am. Sarah and I talked about it."

"Sarah? Like your aunt Sarah?"

Teddy nodded and Alex felt a pang of disappointment. 

"So...you told her?" She couldn't pretend for a second that it wasn't hurting her. 

Teddy sighed and answered softly. "She noticed and asked me about it. It wasn't on purpose mom."

"Oh..."

"So...you're not mad?"

"Yes, we're mad! You broke duh rules!"

"Daddy?!"

"No way, no 'daddy' me!"

"But we didn't even...do anything..." She pouted. "It's not like I could kiss her on the couch."

"The point is why you were even alone with her in the first place." Alex added. 

"What's the problem? I'm not gonna get pregnant."

"The problem, young lady is dat you're a girl, not a woman," Sonny pointed, his eyebrows raising dangerously, "and you don't get to decide what's okay for you. Not yet. We don't even know dis...Kelsie."

"She goes to my school."

Sonny crossed his arms again. "Dats not--"

"Sonny," Alex stopped him. "C'mon."

"Al!" He couldn't believe she was going to divide their front. 

"You were in Sam's garage when you were 17..." She smirked. 

"Sam?" Teddy's eyes lit up. "A boy?"

Sonny rolled his eyes. 

Alex laughed, "short for Samantha. I'm just saying I don't want her to be-- you were kissing your girlfriend when you 17!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Teddy had a look of disgust. 

Sonny laughed now, "Oh dat's all you Al!"

"What?" Teddy watched the interaction between her parents. 

Alex shook her head. "Never mind him. Ted we just don't want to be in the dark."

"I'm sorry." She hung her head and chewed her lip. She couldn't keep eye contact with her parents. 

"But you're still grounded," Alex finished. 

"What?!" 

"There's rules," Alex shrugged as she got up. 

"But..." Teddy stuttered. 

"Yeah," Sonny smirked. "We know, there's a loophole. Overruled!"

She visibly pouted but looked back up at her parents with a quivering lip. 

"So...um...you're not." She shrugged as she struggled to say it. "It's okay that I like girls too?"

Sonny couldn't stay mad and dropped his arms to his sides in defeat. 

"Baby..." Alex spoke first. 

Sonny screwed up his lips before speaking. "Of course it's okay, sweet pea."

She looked up, slightly stunned. Sonny smiled. "If dats how God made you den who am I to argue." 

Teddy nodded. 

"We love you no matter what, okay? No more secrets." Alex added in a shaky voice. 

"I wasn't trying to hide it!" Teddy insisted. "I was just scared--"

"I know." Alex added softly.

"Ey!" Nicky appeared in the doorway, sandwich in hand. "Don't mean to break up the after school special but we eatin' dinner tonight or...?"

Sonny smirked.

"What's in your hand?" Alex gestured. 

He picked up his sandwich as if he hadn't seen it there and took a huge bite. "A snack."

"I'll start dinner in a minute." Sonny waved him off. 

"And Ben wants you to see if his arm is broken." He added to his mom. 

"Oy!" Alex rolled her eyes. 

Nicky continued to stare at his sister and parents, eating his sandwich and smiling. He took after his father, tall, long legs and mop of dark blonde hair. If not for the brown eyes and glasses he was Sonny down to the letter. 

"What?" Teddy asked. 

"Kelsie huh?" He took another bite. Teddy glared. "Natural red head?"

"Oh my god, go do homework!" Sonny shooed him away. 

Nick laughed but winked at his sister as he walked away. 

"Anyway Ted, we love you and all that jazz." Alex finished. "But you're coming straight home after school, no phone, no computer...I supposed soccer practice is still okay."

She made a face. Sonny paused as they were leaving. 

"You an' her haven't...?"

"What?" Teddy asked beginning to raise her eyebrow in horror. 

"Never mind," he shook his head. 

"Gross, Dad," she muttered.  
****


	6. Tricks n Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's first Halloween.

Trick or Treat  
"I'm gonna meet up with 'Manda and Jesse and we're gonna hit up the apartments around dere," Sonny held his phone between his shoulder and neck while straightening Teddy's little skullcap. "She looks great. I'll take a picture...call me and you can come join us when ya off. Alright...love you, Al."

He hung up and grinned proudly at his work. Teddy was dressed in striped black and white pajamas. Sonny had added a strip of silver tape with a serial number. Since Alex would be working and she insisted Teddy was too young to care about dressing up Sonny took it upon himself to create a costume. Besides as the parents of an 11 month old, they would get to reap the candy rewards. 

He picked her up and went to the full length mirror to catch a glimpse of himself and Teddy. To match he wore his old cop uniform. He smiled at their costumes and tickled her sides so she laughed. 

"Got you, ya little rascal!" Sonny laughed. 

Teddy's little giggle cried out. He lifted her back up onto his hip and pulled out his phone to take a quick selfie for Alex. 

"Smile sweet pea," he urged as he snapped a few. "Alright, let's get your stroller and go find the Rollinses."

Teddy yelled and touched her dad's face. 

"Keep it up Carisi, I'll get ya for assaultin' an officer too."  
****  
"Oh my god, you guys look great!" Amanda couldn't help but laugh and grin at her partner pushing his daughter through the small crowd of kids gathering on her block. 

Amanda wore a witch hat on top of a sweater and jeans, nothing elaborate. Jesse however was decked out in her movie quality Sleeping Beauty costume. Her mother had allowed her to wear a tiny amount of lipstick and Jesse was busy kissing her hand and giggling at the mark it left. 

"Ey Jess!" Sonny greeted. "Oh I'm sorry, I mean Aurora."

"Hi uncle Sonny," she grinned up. "I gotta wear lippy."

"Gorgeous," he smiled. "You ladies ready?"

"What do we say, Jess?" Amanda prompted. 

"TRICKA TREEEET!" She yelled. Sonny laughed fully, getting to hang out with them was a nice treat. He couldn't wait til Teddy was old enough to ask for princess gear and 'lippy.'

Amanda nodded, "great. Maybe you can teach Teddy?"

"Teddy, say tricka treat," Jesse leaned into the baby girl in the stroller. 

Teddy attempted to mimic the noises but didn't accomplish any real words. Teddy reached for her friend anyway, clearly excited to have a playmate for the evening. Sonny and Amanda grinned at each other. 

"She didn't say it," Jesse insisted. 

Amanda shrugged, "oh well. Let's go get candy!"

"Candy!" Jesse shouted and grabbed her plastic pumpkin on the stoop. 

"And we're not eating any on the way. We have to check it first," Amanda explained as they made their way down the street. Jesse ignored the warning leading the way towards the first bank of brownstones. 

Amanda fell into step with Sonny. She smirked. "Real cute Carisi."

He pouted as he pushed the stroller. "We look good together!"

"I can't believe you made your daughter the criminal!" she laughed. 

Sonny shrugged. "She's a cute little delinquent."

"Yeah?" Amanda giggled. "What's her crime?"

"Grand larceny," he answered without pause. "She stole my heart!"

He grinned wide at her and she rolled her eyes. 

"I dunno how Alex handles you," she shook her head. "Such a dork," she murmured.

"Alright, up da steps Aurora," Sonny directed, leaning down to grab Teddy and the little loot bag he brought. He stole one of Al's reusable shopping bags and used the duct tape to make a dollar sign to mimic a cartoon money bag. 

Jesse made her way up the steps taking Sonny's hand to keep her from stepping on her dress. He balanced teddy on his hip and rang the doorbell. 

"TRICKA TREEEEEEET! Jesse yelled promptly. Teddy joined in, just screaming along. 

Sonny laughed as the woman opened the door. She opened her mouth with glee looking at both little girls. 

"Oh look at these two!" she gasped dropping candy into Jesse's bucket and Teddy's bag. "They're adorable and look at dad, all dressed up too!"

Sonny smiled, "thanks."

"This is my uncle Sonny, he's not my daddy!" Jesse announced loudly. 

"Oh," the lady look wide eyed at Sonny. 

He smiled reassuringly, "say thank you Jess."

"Thanks!!" She grinned so wide her blue eyes were obscured by her cheeks and turned to skip down the steps to her mother. 

Sonny shook his head as he stepped back on the bottom of the stoop. He placed Teddy back in her stroller. 

"You're gonna put her back after each brownstone?" Amanda raised her eyebrow. 

"She's like 25 pounds now! I can't carry her all over the city; my arms are gonna fall off," he complained. 

She laughed as Jesse pulled her by the hand towards the next house. "Alright, Jess! I better get a kit kat out of this."  
****  
It was almost dark when Sonny unlocked the apartment door, a bag of candy over one shoulder and his sleeping daughter on the other. He pushed back the door and was surprised to hear music coming from the bedroom. 

He quickly got inside and took teddy to her crib, dropping the candy on the couch. Sonny went into the bedroom finding Alex dressed in all black and drawing on whiskers in the mirror. 

"Ey," he grinned, "what're you doing?"

She turned and raised her eyebrow at his ensemble. "Well, Officer Carisi!"

Sonny blushed, "kitty cat Alex?"

"That's me," she smirked. "I know you love Halloween and I thought I'd come meet up with you. I just wanted a quick costume."

Sonny sighed. 

"Did I miss it?" Alex frowned. 

"She passed out, but lots of candy," he added. 

"Next year," she bargained with a shrug. 

She moved beyond him and into the baby's room. She smiled wide when she caught a glimpse of the sleeping thief. 

"Aww look at my baby," she cooed. "What was Jesse?"

"Aurora," he answered. "She was adorable. I got some pix of them together."

"Good," Alex nodded and motioned him out into the living room. 

"I'm sorry I had to work," Alex apologized when they got into the living room and they sat on the couch with Teddy's loot. 

Sonny sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Cmon Al, I'm not mad."

"But I missed it," she pouted. 

"Babe, it's impossible not to miss something," he reasoned. "She's little, she'll forgive ya."

Alex smirked. "Anything good in here?" She pulled he candy towards herself. 

Sonny nodded. "All dah major candies: snickers, Hershey's, m&ms..."

"Mmm," she moaned as she tore into a Milky Way. "This is clearly the best part of parenting."

Sonny laughed. "Yeah you get da candy and I did all the work!"

She grabbed a kit kat from the bag and stuck it in his mouth, "shhh, officer!"

"You trying to bribe a cop?" He teased as he chewed.

She shook her head and yanked the zipper of her black hoodie down a bit farther to show off her cleavage. "No if I wanted to do that I'd show ya these."

He rolled his eyes, "if you was smart you'd soften me up with the sweets and then hit me with the sex."

"Oh we're just gettin started. Have another Hershey's," Alex giggled as she fed him another piece of chocolate. 

Sonny laughed and kissed her cheek, his mouth full of candy, "happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween!"


End file.
